


Beloved Hacker

by tiyunut



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for the Mystic Messenger Valentine's Exchange 2019! (my giftee doesn't have an AO3 account as far as I know, I'm just crossposting this)





	Beloved Hacker

It's been five hours already… I bet Saeyoung has no idea it's dark outside.

I sigh, staring at the glass wall between us.

The clacking of his fingers on the keyboard is usually a relaxing sound to me, when it doesn't go on for too long, but today he seems to have slipped back into his old habits. He hasn't had such a busy day in so long… 

All I can see of him is that red head of his, shoulders sinking into the back of the chair.

“Saeyoung! Aren't you tired?” I call out.

No answer; he's so focused on his work, he doesn't even turn around.

I swear, some days it's like work might eat him alive… But he's going to get some rest, even if I have to drag him away from there myself!

I push the blanket aside and get up from the sofa, dodging stray clothes as I make my way to the computer. Man, what a mess…

We're both disasters in the cleaning area, but hey. There's worse flaws.

It's kinda cool to live with a hacker, not gonna lie. I'm still in awe of the gadgets he has set up all over the place. A traffic light in the middle of the ceiling, which doubles as a light and as an alert system. Cameras all over. Especially the red room, though, with that computer system. Those huge screens he keeps checking are just like in those action movies! 

Of course, the reasons that made all this necessary are heartbreaking. I admire him so much for still being a kind person after everything he's been through, but I can't help but wonder how stressful it must be for him.

Especially on days like today…

I tiptoe behind his chair, carefully planning my surprise attack. He's munching Honey Buddha Chips, completely unaware of my presence, same as usual. How he stays so thin while eating one pack of those per day is a mystery… Still, he has at least learnt to take better care of himself since I first met him. He just needs a bit of encouragement…

Now’s the moment to strike! I hug him from behind. He spins towards me with a start, before saying:“You scared me, babe!”.

“What are you hacking this time?” I ask, kissing his neck.

“Oh, you know. One bank here, one criminal there… The usual”.

I run my hand through his hair, and down to his cheek. He leans into my hand, like he's drawing energy from my touch.

“Aren’t you tired? You've been working for five hours straight!”.

He straightens his glasses, smugly grinning. “I'm used to it, don't worry. God 707 is immune to fatigue!”.

With that, he turns back to work.

Hmph. Stubborn, that God Seven. But I have an idea… 

“Is God 707 also immune to tickling?”.

“Wha-”.

I quickly move my hands under his armpits, wiggling my fingers. He starts shaking, and it's quite clear he's struggling not to laugh. And he still keeps typing, despite everything! He'll lose, though: I know Saeyoung can't resist tickles.

Sure enough, in a matter of seconds he's howling with laughter, and his hands are no longer typing, being too busy trying to get mine off him.

“No… Hahaha… Help…”.

“Do you surrender, Agent 707?”.

“Hah… Please… Have mercy… Ihihii…”.

I won't stop until he decides to rest.

“I said, do you surrender?”.

“Hahahah… Fine, okay, you win!”.

I stop, taking his hands in mine and spinning his chair back towards me.

“Good. Now get up”.

“Ugh, you're even worse than my imaginary boss”.

“I'm also real, unlike your imaginary boss”.

He gets up, kissing my hand, and winks at me.

“See, I don't even look that tired!”.

This man should look at a mirror right now. He’s the opposite of “not that tired”... For one, there's the baggy, red eyes, and his slouching posture definitely doesn't help matters.

I lead him down the stairs, back to our living room of sorts.

“My poor Saeyoung, they made you work to the point of exhaustion! Time to rest”.

Ignoring his protests, I push him on the couch, throwing a blanket on him.

He pouts, arms crossed.

“I could have gone on a bit more”.

I shake my head.

“You workaholic,” I reproach him, kneeling down to kiss his forehead.

He grins, a glimmer in his golden eyes.

“You know what can recharge me?”.

Well, that looks dangerous... But danger is kind of what I signed up for when I got with him, along with great humour and cuteness.

“What?”.

He takes my hand, smiling. Cuteness, indeed, but there's a smugness beneath it, and I know he's plotting something.

All of a sudden, I find myself being pulled towards him, landing face-down on a pile of pillows.

“Revenge”.

I barely have the time to lift myself up when he comes at me, tickling me all over. 

“You… Traitor-!”.

Unfortunately for me, I, too, can't resist tickles…

I'm sprawled on the sofa, crying with laughter, but I won't let him defeat me. I won't beg for mercy. Instead, I strike when he is least expecting it, tickling him as soon as he's on top of me.

Now we're both laughing, and rolling all over the place. The blanket has flown across the room somewhere, and the cushions are getting all messed up. Doesn't matter: I'm laughing so hard I nearly cannot breathe, and judging from his face, nearly as red as his hair, so is he.

He's determined, I'll give him that. But he won't win!

Well, neither do I, apparently. Somehow, this impromptu tickle war has turned into him lying with his head on my lap, and me stroking his soft locks. We're trying to catch our breaths, after all that laughing. My stomach hurts…

“Now I'm tired too…”.

He yawns, looking up at me.

“Don't worry, nya~ I'll be your kitten so we can cuddle, nya~”.

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” I agree. Petting his hair is so calming…

He curls up, that mischievous grin replaced by a soft, sleepy smile.

“Nya~ I'm such a lucky kitten, nya~ You're so good to me, nya~”.

I chuckle. His sleepy rambling is so cute...

“I love you, Saeyoung”.

“Me-ow too”.

I lean down and kiss him, enjoying the touch of his soft lips.

We haven't even eaten yet… But it's so nice to just stay like this…

“I should-”. A yawn cuts me off. “I should feed my kitten”.

“Nya~ Stay another bit…”.

I shrug. My left foot is starting to tingle… I shift the weight on my right leg before I lose it. 

I'm starting to relax a bit too much. I think I'm going to fall asleep here… 

“Another while won't hurt, I guess”.

Nobody answers, and I hear light snoring.

I won't sleep. I need to keep myself awake… But he's so warm, and the sofa is so soft… It's nice to be so much at ease. From what he's told me, he hasn't felt like this for a long time.

I'm so happy to be the one that can give him that.

I can barely keep my eyes open now. I force myself to stare at the ceiling, but I'm slowly slipping into the world of dreams.

The last thing I see before giving in is his smiling face, my favourite sight and one I hope I'll keep on seeing for the rest of my days.

 


End file.
